Accidentalmente Enamorada
by igi18
Summary: Despues del accidente y la muerte de su madre sakura ira a estudiar a lado de su mejor amiga endonde encontraran algo mas que amistad... Dos miradas cruzadas encontrandose por un instante los llevara a conocerse mejor Accidentalmete enamorada S&S..E&T..M
1. Cambios del destino

**Accidentalmente enamorada**

** Autora: igi**

_Summary:_

_Sakura tiene un accidente en el que su madre muere, tras unas semanas su padre cree que lo mejor es que se aleje de ese ambiente tras la gran perdida y la envía a estudiar alado de su mejor amiga Tomoyo a la ciudad estudiantil de brignhton_

-----------------------------

**Cambios del destino**

_Su padre, su madre y ella se dirigían después de haber cenado a su gran mansión para tomar un descanso del pesado día_

_que habían tenido, pero al intentar frenar su padre se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal por mas que intentaba frenar no podía._

_El carro comenzó a descontrolarse, hasta estrellarse con un camión de carga._

_Las sirenas de las ambulancias comenzaron a sonar fue el ultimo sonido que escucho, para después quedar inconsciente._

Pasaron unos días...

- **como sigue? **- preguntaba la voz de un hombre en tono preocupado al acercarse a la cama de su hija quien se encontraba inconsciente en el hospital.

- **su estado se ha estabilizado, solo estamos esperando a que despierte** - le contestaba el doctor al padre preocupado.

- **pero que quiere decir?? Si ya esta bien por que no ha despertado!!** -decía el hermano de la joven alteradamente.

- **joven, su hermana se encuentra bien solo deben ser pacientes y esperar** - le contestaba el doctor

- **gracias...** -le contesto el padre, el doctor solo inclino un poco la cabeza para después salir de la habitación.

- **padre... padre esta despertando** - decía con gran felicidad al ver abrirse los ojos de su hermana.

- **sakura... sakura** -la llamaba su padre con gran alegría.

- **papa... donde esta mama? ... **-preguntaba sakura ... Pero no hubo respuesta, sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta y como no podía llorar solo se escuchaba un sollozo y se observaba una lagrima resbalando por su fina mejilla tornándose pálida.

Touya se lanzo a su hermana y la abrazo tiernamente.

Después del entierro de su madre sakura no volvió a llorar ni a hablar de lo sucedido solo permaneció unos días callada para después de unos días escuchar a su padre llamándola a su recamara.

- **Sakura? puedo pasar?** -preguntaba su padre antes de entrar a su habitación esperando escuchar respuesta.

- adelante...

- **sakura... necesito hablar contigo...**

- **de que quieres hablar papa? **- preguntaba sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos.

**- yo creo conveniente... que sigas con tu plan de estudios.. no quiero que te veas obligada a quedarte aquí por no dejarme solo, **

**yo quiero que continúes tu camino..**

- **papa.. yo no quiero irme... yo**..-pero no pudo continuar por que su padre ya la había interrumpido

**- yo quiero que estudies en brignhton donde teníamos planeado estudiarías... yo pienso que el que te quedes aquí te hará mucho daño... mas del que ya te ha hecho...**

**- pero papa... yo no quiero dejarte... **

**- no lo harás... solo te iras por un tiempo a continuar tus estudios...**

De esta manera sakura se dirigió a bringhton a terminar sus estudios a lado de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, tomoyo y ella habían quedado de estudiar juntas en al ciudad bringhton una ciudad estudiantil la cual poseía las mejores 3 instituciones, la ciudad se conformaba por una universidad y dos preparatorias la universidad se encontraba al norte de la ciudad la cual se encontraba en una isla, la universidad bringhton era una serie de edificios modernos de gran altura y poseía un nivel académico de alto prestigio, la preparatoria bringhton este y oeste eran dos edificaciones de gran tamaño con alumnos de gran nivel académico pocos podían entrar y la mayoría era de un nivel económico de alto rango, estas instituciones eran muy caras y daban pocas becas, además de que el costo de vivir en la ciudad era alto. En esta ciudad vivían solo alumnos y los maestros con sus familias aunque eran pocos los que vivían en ella la mayoría de los maestros vivían con su familia en la ciudad mas cercana que se encontraba unida con la isla por un puente que cruzaba parte del mar hasta llegar a la playa de la ciudad de swenghton. La mayoria de los alumnos vivían en apartamentos estudiantiles y otros en grandes casas o mansiones que sus padres tenían en la ciudad por solo inversión. La ciudad tenia sus propios supermercados y tiendas comerciales alas que mayormente asistían las amas de llaves de los niños ricos.

Este fue el panorama que vio sakura al llegar a esta gran ciudad, en la cual encontraría algo mas que solo amistad...


	2. Un nuevo amanecer

**Accidentalmente enamorada**

** Autora: Igi**

_**Un nuevo amanecer**_

Se encontraba en su habitación, la cual estaba decorada de un color lila su cama era matrimonial con hermosa cobija sobre ella, a los lados se encontraban dos mesas una con una lámpara y un reloj, la otra con una lámpara igual a la primera y un libro, ella estaba en su tocador el cual se encontraba a lado de su cama del otro lado había una ventana grande pero no enorme, se encontraba escuchando algo de música y no había escuchado el timbre de la puerta hasta que la música paro y sonó su celular, en la pantalla esta el nombre de su mejor amiga..

- **sakura!!** -grito con gran alegría al contestar el teléfono.

- **hola tomoyo...-** sakura trataba de decirle algo pero tomoyo no la dejaba, pues no dejaba de decirle cuanto la extrañaba y desearía estuviera con ella.

- **sakura no sabes como te extraño... siento mucho lo que paso...** -fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta - **me esperas un minuto están timbrando desde hace rato...**

- **si claro no te preocupes yo no me muevo...** -decía sakura con una sonrisa traviesa.

tomoyo salio de su habitación atravesó la sala, el comedor y después llego a la puerta...

- **si qui...** -pero no pudo terminar pues ya había abierto la puerta y se encontraba muy sorprendida por lo que veía..

- **tommy? ...tommy?** -repitió al no ver respuesta...

**- aaaaaa!!**

**-aaaaaa!!**

**-aaaaa! sakura!!! te extrañe tanto ... por que no me dijiste que venias** - le decía mientras la abrazaba con gran emoción.

- **pues** **quería darte una sorpresa...** -se justifico sakura, quien también estaba muy emocionada por estar con su amiga.

- **y como esta todo? tu estas bien?** -cambiando su semblante a uno serio y tierno, que dirigía a muy pocos.

- **si ...** -dijo sakura con algo de tristeza la cual noto tomoyo, para después decir de una forma mas alegre - **y dime no has conocido a alguien guapo??**

- **mmm... pues guapos hay muchos pero presumidos hay mas**... -dijo algo decepcionada tomoyo

- **mmm ya veo ...** **cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de empezar clases?** -pregunto sakura

- **quiere decir que te vas a quedar??** -dijo tomoyo emocionada alo que sakura asintió con la cabeza y se noto la gran felicidad de tomoyo con una gran y bella sonrisa - **pues nos queda un mes de vacaciones...**

- **ya veo** - respondió sakura con una mirada que tomoyo reconocía, era la expresión de sakura cuando tramaba algo...

- **que tienes planeado?** - pregunto tomoyo interesada

- **pues solo que me muestres el lugar para luego divertirnos un poco que dices?? **

**- totalmente de acuerdo..**

Así transcurrió la noche tomoyo y sakura comenzaron a platicar y a ponerse al día hasta que decidieron irse a dormir para tener nuevas energías que necesitarían el día siguiente.

al día siguiente...

Sakura se acababa de despertar había tenido un sueño agitado y había despertado con una lagrima en su mejilla, tomoyo estaba a su lado tranquilizándola le había traído un vaso de agua y ella ya se había calmado un poco..

- **y que hay de desayunar??** -pregunto sakura evitando que le preguntara que era lo que había soñado

- **jajajajaja -reía tomoyo- no cambias sakura... ven vamos a desayunar...-** le decía tomoyo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba con ella a la cocina en donde se encontraba una mesa con cuatro sillas recargada a una pared, y en la mesa el desayuno preparado por tomoyo, tomoyo siempre fue buena cocinera además de que era muy buena en la costura y cantaba de una forma única.

Las dos chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar platicaron sobre a los lugares a donde podían ir y lo que podían hacer, el plan era ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas y después ir un rato a la playa la cual quedaba a pocos minutos de los apartamentos y de la academia, después irían a la academia ya que sakura debía recoger algunos papeles.

- **muy bien que esperamos** -dijo tomoyo mientras se paraba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta seguida por sakura.

- **vamos!!! ...** -grito sakura mientras subían al carro de tomoyo que era un convertible blanco.

Después de un recorrido por las calles y de evitar algunos carros, y perros que con la delicadeza de tomoyo casi atropellaba

-**cuidado!!** -grito sakura cuando tomoyo estuvo apunto de chocar con una camioneta deportiva al intentar estacionarse en el centro comercial.

- **jajajaja ... les ganamos el lugar** -se reía tomoyo mientras la camioneta se alejaba del lugar.

- **jajaja ...** -reían las dos mientras se bajaban del auto

Subieron las escaleras eléctricas y llegaron al centro comercial eran como las doce de la mañana aun era muy temprano y no había mucha gente.

mientras recorrían los corredores se detuvieron en una tienda, ya que vieron algunas cosas lindas...

-**mira ese pantalón es perfecto para ti sakura...** - dijo tomoyo llamando la atención de sakura mientras señalaba un pantalón que estaba colgado y era el único.

sakura se acerco al pantalón pero antes de tomarlo una chica se le adelanto y le dio un pequeño empujón para tomarlo primero.

-**señorita...** -dijo la chica al ver que la talla no era la suya - **tiene este en una talla mas grande**

- **no lo siento es el ultimo**

- **hay mira ... -**dijo sakura tomando el pantalón**- es mi talla... me lo llevo y se lo entrego a la chica que trabajaba en al tienda...**

- **pero tu quien te crees?** -preguntaba con sarcasmo la muchacha

- **sakura kinomoto para ti señorita kinomoto**

- **señorita con que va a pagar** - preguntaba la chava que trabajaba ahí

- **con tarjeta de crédito por favor** -dijo sakura mientras se alejaba del lugar

Salieron de la tienda ignorando la discusión y olvidando el haberla visto, dieron un recorrido mas por el centro comercial compraron algunas cosas como trajes de baño un vestido que le gusto mucho a sakura y como 5 pares de zapatos, 3 blusas y 4 pantalones, tomoyo y sakura se cambiaron de ropa antes de irse a la playa tomoyo se puso su traje de baño nuevo que era azul con blanco, encima del traje de baño una falda blanca y una blusa azul muy bonita que había comprado junto con unas sandalias blancas, sakura se puso su traje de baños nuevo que era blanco con verde un falda de mezclilla en al entrepierna y una blusa verde con un escote pronunciado de color verde, ambas lucían hermosas y mostraban una bella figura con lo que llevaban.

Ya habían salido del estacionamiento y se dirigían a la playa se encontrarían a un amiga de tomoyo que había conocido hace poco.

- **tomoyo !!** -gritaba la chica con al mano estirada

-**hola** -decía tomoyo que se acercaba a saludarla

-**meiling ella es sakura kinimoto, sakura ella es meiling lee** - presentaba tomoyo

-**hola** -decía meiling

-**es un gusto** - respondía sakura

- **y** **dime sakura de donde eres** - preguntaba meiling

- **de Japón y tu?**

- **de hong kong**

- **y cuando se conocieron?** -pregunto sakura

-**mmm hace unas tres semanas unos días despues de haber llegado** - le respondía tomoyo-** llegamos**

- **que bien...** -gritaron sakura y meiling mientras bajaban del convertible blanco y se dirigían a la playa seguidas por tomoyo.

-**espérenme!!** -tomoyo mientras seguía a meiling y a sakura

llegaron a la orilla de la playa ya era algo tarde pues estaba atardeciendo y la playa estaba completamente sola a excepción de unas cuantas personas.

- **y en donde vivirás?** -preguntaba meiling

-**mmm supongo que ...** -sakura estaba apunto de responder cuando fue interrumpida por tomoyo

-**conmigo.** -dijo seria y firme

- **okei ... no lo discuto** -dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a tomoyo.

- **y ahora cual es le plan?** -preguntaba tomoyo entusiasmada

-**mmm... ya se!** -grito meiling (vaya esta chica es algo gritona) - **mi primo esta dando una fiesta hoy es en una casa playera quieren ir?**

-**si.. vamos será divertido** -dijo sakura

- **esta bien que hora es?** -preguntaba tomoyo

-**mmm las 8 por?**

- **tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos y llegar cuando este en ambiente **-dijo tomoyo

-**totalmente de acuerdo **-dijo meiling

- **muy bien... entonces vamos **-dijo tomoyo dispuesta a manejar el carro

- **esta bien pero... **-dijo sakura quitándole las llaves de carro a tomoyo- esta vez yo manejo P

Llegaron al apartamento de tomoyo y de sakura, tomoyo le presto ropa a meiling ya que eran de la misma talla y sakura era algo mas delgada.

tomoyo usaba una falda de mezclilla con un toque de bling, una blusa azul con una negra abajo algo pegada y con un esconde en "u".

meiling llevaba una blusa blanca con un escote en "V" y un cinto negro. Sakura llevaba una blusa verde que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo y llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados a la cadera. ya habían dado las 10 para cuando salieron de l apartamento en dirección a la fiesta llegaron en 10 min. lo que quería decir que no estaba lejos porque en viernes de noche y en vacaciones la ciudad estudiantil se volvía una fiesta en grande.

-**aquí es ... **-bajo primero meiling que estaba en la parte de atrás del convertible, brincando por supuesto. despues bajo sakura seguida de tomoyo.

-**muy bien que esperamos... **-dijo tomoyo.

en la entrada había varios autos y camionetas estacionadas por todos lados, se podía sentir las vibraciones de la música y oírla a todo volumen junto con los gritos de todos los que se encontraban la fiesta estaba a todo lo que daba.

entraron a la casa la fiesta estaba prendida la música a todo volumen, se acercaron dos chicos a saludar a meiling.

-**mei!** -grito uno que estaba cerca de las chicas.

-**ei! la fiesta esta a lo que da **-gritaba meiling mientras se acercaba a la mesa en donde estaban.

-**esta a todo, como estas?**

- **yo muy bien ... y tu ? **-contesto al muchacho pero observo qu tenia cierto interés en las chavas que acompañaban a meiling - **ah... mira ella es tomoyo y ella es sakura, sakura tomoyo ellos son suke, mike y nick.**

- **mucho gusto ...**

-**igualmente -** dijeron las dos al unísono.

- **y que quieren bailar o nos vamos a quedar aquí?**

**- a bailar -dijo sakura**

**- a bailar!** -repitió tomoyo

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música. Despues de unos minutos un chico se acerco a sakura ...

-**bailas?... -**pregunto el chico

sakura sin saber que hacer dijo que si y comenzaron a bailar despues de un rato sakura logro safarse al tipo y se dirigio con sus amigas, que estaban con jan.

-**ya te lo safaste?** -pregunto de forma divertida meiling

-**si ... al fin...**

-**sakura...** -dijo tomoyo- **yo.. no querrás ir mejor a la casa? **-pregunto algo preocupada tomoyo (la razón ¿hola? su madre murió hace unas semanas XD)

-**por que ?-** pregunto meiling

-**jajjajaja **- rió algo nerviosa sakura - **no te preocupes estoy bien **

-**eso es lo que me preocupa** -susurro tomoyo.

pasaron unos chicos enfrente de ellas, acompañadas de cuatro chicas.

- **meiling...** -dijo uno de ellos

- **primo!! **-dijo meiling para despues lanzarse a sus y abrazarlo

- **jajaja como has estado? **

- **yo como siempre y tu ?**

-**hola eriol!! hola ... ran **- saludo meiling diciendo el ultimo con algo de desprecio

-**hola m-e-i-l-i-n-g **-contesto ran de la misma forma pero con una sonrisa traviesa al dirigir su mirada a las que estaban platicando con suke

ran se acerco y tomo la mano de sakura, quien reacciono dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda la cual se clavo en otros ojos, para despues alejarse de ellos y dirigir su mirada a quien había tomado su mano**.-mi nombre es ran...**

-**hola** - dijo sakura con una sonrisa que dirigía a muchas personas y la cual derretiría a cualquiera -**soy sakura**

"sakura?"-se preguntaba para si misma la chica que estaba atras de todos tomando el brazo del primo de meiling.

-**y tu eres? **-pregunto eriol tomando la mano de tomoyo.

- **tomoyo-** respondió no muy interesada

- **tomoyo sakura el es eriol un muy buen amigo** -dijo acercando a eriol- **el es syaoran mi primo...-**por un instante la mirada miel y al esmeralda se toparon y se miraron con gran profundidad.

-**sakura! **-grito la muchacha de cabellos rubios que se encontraba en el brazo de syaoran, sakura y tomoyo voltearon y se dieron cuenta que era la misma chava que estaba en la tienda del centro comercial**- tu !! tu!! tu!!! **-dijo con gran enojo

- **ya se conocen ? **-pregunto meiling

-**pues ... -**dijo tomoyo- digamos que

-**tu eres una...** - dijo la guera amenazantemente a sakura

- **y tu? quien eres? **-pregunto sakura para fastidiarla lo cual al parecer resultaba

ante la respuesta de sakura todos se quedaron asombrados

-**entonces no se conocen?** - pregunto ran

-**pues técnicamente** -dijo tomoyo

-**no **-dijo sakura sin preocupaciones

-**entonces por que el escándalo** - pregunto eriol

- **ella! eres una perraa** -dijo al rubia

-**oye! -grito enojada tomoyo**

-**no tengo tiempo para esto ... -**dijo sakura - **mucho gusto a los DEMAS **-dijo acentuando la palabra lo que hizo enfadar mas a la rubia y antes de que sakura saliera le aventó un vaso de un liquido transparente, pero lastimablemente para la rubia sakura se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y dio un paso a lado el vaso cayo sobre otra chica, que al parecer ya estaba algo pasada por que ella no dudo en pararse y molestarse mucho... y al decir mucho... me refiero a mucho...-** como dije fue un placer... adiós guera**-dijo sakura saliendo del lugar seguida por sus amigas y suke.

al salir sakura y sus amigas, dejaron un sabor divertido.

-**como vez las nuevas amigas de tu prima? **-preguntaba eriol quien se habia dado cuenta del interés de syaoran a la esmeralda.

-**interesantes... **

-**syaoran!** -gritaba la rubia con una voz melosa llamando a syaoran

-**entonces? ...**

-**ya es hora no? **-pregunto syaoran mirando su reloj- si es hora ...

eriol tomo su celular y llamo a la policía para que ellos se encargaran de sacar a todos los que estaban en la fiesta y asi terminar con la fiesta, es la forma mas rápida

-**miren** -dijo meiling

-**es hermoso **-dijo tomoyo

- **es un nuevo amanecer...**


	3. Desafiante

**Accidentalmente enamorada**

**Autora: Igi**

el lunes siguiente despues del fin de semana

entro un poco de luz por la ventana, las cortinas no estaban completamente cerradas, lo que provoco que la persona que se encontraba dormida en la cama de la habitacion despertara con un granbostezo para despues sentarse en la cama, hacer a un lado las sabanas y levantarse de la cama, se dirigio al baño de la habitacion recogio en una coleta su cabello negro con reflejos grises, se la vo la cara con agua fria y salio de la habitacion.

-**buenos dias!** -dijo animada tomoyo al salir de la habitacion.

sakura se encontraba en la entrada del departamento poniendose los zapatos para salir.

-**adonde vas?** - pregunto tomoyo

- **tengo que ir por los papeles que no recogi el viernes, en unas horas vuelvo**

- **esta bien nos vemos ... cuidate** -y sakura salio de la habitacion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"cual sera el camino mas rapido?" se preguntaba asi misma

sakura iba distraida pensando en como llegar al instituto cuando al dar la vuelta en el pasillo topo con alguien..

-**lo siento ...** -se disculpo el muchacho con su tono serio de siempre

-**no hay problema ...** -respondio sakura, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada solo paso a su lado y lo ignoro por completo.

que extraño ella lo habia ignorado por completo ni siquiera una mirada le habia dirigido y eso era algo inusual, al menos lo era para el, el que recibia toda la atencion que queria las miradas mas cariñosas de las chicas y las miradas de envidias de los chicos, y ella solo lo habia pasado como si no fuera nadie.

el chico volteo su mirada para verla alejarse, tenia el cabello castallo al alcanze de mitad de su espalda, su rostro no lo vio pero lo qeu le llamo la atencion fue que su mirada no la dirigio a el y ni un poco de atencion le presto.

El chico se dirigio a su apartamento que estaba al final del corredor, abrio la puerta, y prendio las luces para depsues cerrar la puerta camino por el corredor paso la cocina y la sala y se dirigio a su recamara y al abrir la puerta callo sobre le un balde de agua, que lo dejo todo mojado.

**-¡¿pero que demonios?!** -grito syaoran que habia quedado todo empapado

- **jajajajajaja** -se escucharon las carcajadas de sus dos compañeros

- **jajaja caiste!** -decia ran entre risas por que no podia dejar de reirse

- **hubieras visto tu cara..** -dijo el otro que era eriol, para luego seguir riendose

- **que les pasa!!**

- **ya te tocaba** -decia eriol con un tono serio

syaoran se limito a solo quejarse entre dientes... entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza lo que hizo retumbar todo

afuera de la habitacion...

**-se enojo.. **

**-ya se le pasara... **- dijo ran que solo al recordar la cara de syaoran al caer la cubeta de agua no para de reir

en la habitacion...

syaoran se dirigio a su baño prendio la regadera para bañarse volvio a su cuarto por ropa limpia, y volvio al baño

"estupidos pero que les pasa."...como si estuviera de humor -dijo syaoran para despues salir de la regadera y cambiarse, se puso unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca, depsues salio de su habitacion.

-**adonde vas?** -preguntaba eriol

sin escuchar respuesta

-**syaoran !! **-dijo ran tratando de impitar la voz de una chava melosa, algo que sono un poco raro, por no decir pervertido.

-**pero que te pasa!! estas enfermo! **-preguntaba syaoran, acto seguido syaoran salio enojado de la habitacion.

-**si se enojo** -dijo ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chava de unos 16 años se encontraba caminando por la playa tenia el cabello color castallo y sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas preciosas.

-**que bien se siente** -decia la chica mientras sentia las caricias del viento en su rostro, entonces su celular sono era tomoyo.

-_**tomoyo?**_

_**-sakura.. -**_tomoyo no podia hablar por que tenia ameiling llamandola no dejaba de gritar qeu la ayudaran.

- **que pasa?** -preguntaba sakura con una gota en la nuca

**-meiling se va a mudar con nosotras y necesita algunas cosas que estan en casa de su primo, y quire que la ayudemos a ir por ellas por que ran no la deja entrar al apartamento..**

**- ran? quien es ran?**

-**es uno de los amigos del primo de meiling**

**-...sakura!!!- **se escuchaban los gritos de meiling- **ran dejame entrar!!!**

-**en donde esta el apartamento de su primo?**

**-en nuestro edificio...**

**-... ok voy para alla.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sakura llego después de unos minutos subió hasta el ultimo piso en donde estaba su apartamento, y se podían escuchar los gritos de meiling...

- **ran déjame entrar!!! **-gritaba meiling mientras golpeaba la puerta

- **no no y no**

-**eriol!! ayuda!! **- gritaba tratando de que eriol se apiadara de ella

- **ran déjala pasaar... **-se escuchaba dentro de la habitación

- **tu no te metas... o si no...** - se escuchaba la amenaza de ran.

- **lo siento meiling soy pacifista **- termino por decir para librarse de la situación.

-**sakura... **- dijo tomoyo quien ya estaba algo desesperada

- **sakura!! -grito meiling con gran esperanza**

**-meiling ... ya le hablaste a tu primo?**

- **es que trae el celular apagado y no me deja entrar ran**

- **y no hay otra forma? **-preguntaba sakura

Sakura tomoyo y meiling se acercaron haciendo un círculo para que los chicos no escucharan

-**oye **-decía tomoyo en susurro - **no hay alguna ventana como la ventana de salida que esta conectada a las escaleras de emergencias en nuestro apartamento?**

-**es cierto! **-dijo meiling

Sakura y tomoyo se dirigieron a las escaleras para entrar por la ventana a la habitación de los chicos mientras meiling seguía haciendo ruido y así ellos no sospecharían.

En la ventana tenían que pasar de un escalera a otra que tenían un poco de distancia, además era el ultimo piso!!

- **sakura ve tu primero **

**-yo? por que ? **

**-mmm.. te puedo dar mil razones pero la mejor es que yo no iré y si tu no vas tendremos que aguantar los gritos de meiling así que por nuestra salud mental ve si? -y que mejor oferta era muy difícil de rechazar.**

**-esta bien...**

Sakura abrió la ventana paso primero una pierna y la coloco sobre la escalera y luego paso la otra, agarro los barrotes con una mano e intento abrir la ventana pero esta estaba cerrada.

**-tomoyo!... tomoyo!**

**-que pasa?**

**-la ventana... esta cerrada**

**-prueba otra ...**

**-esta bien ... pero me tendrás que recompensar con una nieve eh?**

**-esta bien pero ten cuidado si...**

sakura estiro su otra mano y subió un pie a la barra de la ventana ya que tenia como una terraza y luego paso el otro pie y callo sobre la terraza con cuidado.

-**estas bien ? **-pregunto tomoyo

-**si ya mero llego...**

**-espera alguien vino...**

**-me voy a adelantar.**

Sakura continuo su tarea brinco la barra pasando su pierna derecha y luego la izquierda sin soltar la barda de la terraza y después subió a la ventana la cual estaba abierta y comenzó a entrar ...

Mientras tanto fuera de los apartamentos...

Una figura se comenzó a divisarse por el pasillo

-**syaoran!**! -grito meiling

-**meiling que haces aquí? -pregunto con el mismo tono frió y mirada dura**

**-vengo por mis cosas pero ran!! no me deja entrar**

Syaoran abrió la puerta del apartamento y vio la sorpresa que se llevo ran cuando vio entrar a meiling detrás de el, era una furiosa y

enojada meiling dispuesta a hacer sufrir a Ran...

**-¡¡¡¡AYUDA!!** -gritaba ran al ser horcado por meiling

-**arréglense ustedes** -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - **ya te tocaba**! -burlandose

Syaoran se dirigió a su habitación

la puerta se abrió... antes de que el la abriera y salio de la habitación sakura

Al abrirse la puerta me encontré una imagen preciosa con sus cabellos castallos largos y ondulados en las puntas, sus facciones finas y los ojos mas hermosos que había visto.

pero syaoran no era alguien que demostrara ese tipo de sentimientos y controlando su voz se dirigió a ella de la misma forma que se dirigía a todas con un tono frió.

-**y tu quien eres?** -preguntaba syaoran con frialdad

-**tu quien eres?** -pregunto confundida sakura

-**estem... que pasa?** -pregunto ran que acababa de ser soltado por meiling

- **que hacías en mi habitación?-**preguntaba syaoran

-**tu habitación?** -pregunto algo apenada sakura- ups..

-**sabia que las mujeres hacían todo para estar conmigo pero entrar a mi habitación por una ventana es algo pasado no?-** lo dijo en un tono de superioridad que sakura odiaba.

- **yo estar** **contigo ja!** -dijo sakura burlándose- **ya quisieras...**

**- te estas** **burlando?**

Sakura y syaoran comenzaron a verse de una manera desafiante parecía que se querían matar, pero se podía sentir la atracción entre ellos y ellos sentían como no podían alejar su mirada de la otra.

-**syaoran ella es sakura te acuerdas? se las presente el viernes pasado, son mis compañeras de depa.**

-**no me importa quien es**

-**entonces para que preguntas** -dijo sakura con tono burlón

**-que dices?** -pregunto de manera desafiante syaoran

-**sakura estas bien?** -llego corriendo tomoyo al no ver a su amiga en la ventana

-**si estoy bien...**

-**pero como entraron?-**preguntaba tomoyo confundida

-**llego el señor presuntuoso y le abrió** -dijo sakura

Syaoran comenzaba a molestarse nadie lo trataba, por que el no lo permitiría, la iba a humillar y así ella aprendería quien era superior.

-**jajajaja -** se ríen eriol y ran **- jajajajaja**

-**por que se rien??** -pregunto sakura mientras meiling y tomoyo los veía raro.

-**es que... jajajaja**

eriol tomo un profundo respiro y respondió- **están chistoso ver que alguien le conteste a syaoran **

-**sakura me caes bien** -termino por decir ran mientras le tomaba la mano

y sakura levantaba la ceja mientras lo veía raro.


End file.
